ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
Tixotropía
Tixotropía es la propiedad de algunos fluidos no newtonianos y pseudoplásticos que muestran un cambio dependiente del tiempo en su viscosidad; cuanto más se someta el fluido a esfuerzos de cizalla, más disminuye su viscosidad. Un fluido tixotrópico es un fluido que tarda un tiempo finito en alcanzar una viscosidad de equilibrio cuando hay un cambio instantáneo en el ritmo de cizalla. Sin embargo no existe una definición universal; el término a veces se aplica a los fluidos pseudoplásticos que no muestran una relación viscosidad/tiempo. Es importante tener en cuenta la diferencia entre un fluido tixotrópico y otro pseudoplástico. El primero muestra una disminución de la viscosidad a lo largo del tiempo a una velocidad de corte constante, mientras que el último muestra esta disminución al aumentar la velocidad de corte. A los fluidos que exhiben la propiedad opuesta, en la que la agitación a lo largo del tiempo provoca la solidificación, se les llama reopécticos, a veces anti-tixotrópicos, y son mucho menos comunes. Ejemplos y aplicaciones Algunos geles y coloides se consideran materiales tixotrópicos, pues muestran una forma estable en reposo y se tornan fluidos al ser agitados. Variedades modernas de recubrimientos alcalinos, de látex y pinturas son materiales por lo general tixotrópicos que no caen de la brocha del pintor pero se pueden aplicar fácil y uniformemente pues el gel se liquidifica cuando se aplica. La salsa de tomate es frecuentemente tixotrópica. Durante el proceso de colado la barbotina tiene que tener la suficiente facilidad de fluir para llenar un molde y para que pasado un tiempo luego de tomar espesor se pueda vaciar sin que queden choreaduras o espesores falso. Curvas reológicas Véase También * Reología * Reología en barbotina * Viscosidad ] Many clutch-type automatic transmissions use fluids with thixotropic properties, to engage the different clutch plates inside the transmission housing at specific pressures, which then changes the gearset. Thixotropy has been proposed as a scientific explanation of blood liquification "miracles" such as that of Saint Januarius in Naples.[http://www.cicap.org/new/articolo.php?id=101014 Garlaschelli, Ramaccini, Della Sala, "The Blood of St. Januarius", Chemistry in Britain 30.2, (1994:123)] Semi-solid casting process such as thixomoulding uses thixotropic property of some alloys (mostly light metals). At certain temperature range, with an appropriate preparation, an alloy can be put into a semi-solid state, which can be injected with less shrinkage and better overall property than by normal injection moulding. Many kinds of inks—used in silkscreen textile printing—made from plastisol, exhibit thixotropic qualities. Some, such as those used in CMYK-type process printing, are designed to quickly regain viscosity once they are applied to protect the structure of the dots for accurate color reproduction. This is a sort of reverse thixotropy. Misconceptions Toothpaste, ketchup, and paint are frequently mis-labeled as being thixotropic materials. In reality, these are often pseudoplastic or "shear thinning". The viscosity of these materials decrease under increasing shear rate, not increasing time. When squeezed out of a tube, toothpaste flows easily but will set-up on the toothbrush. When shaken or squeezed out of a bottle, ketchup will thin and flow readily but will retain its shape on a burger or plate. When modern paints are applied the shear created by the brush or roller will allow them to thin and wet out the surface evenly. Once applied the paints regain their higher viscosity which avoids drips and runs. Etymology The word comes from Greek thixis, touch (from thinganein, to touch) + ''-tropy'', ''-tropous'', from Greek ''-tropos'', of turning, from tropos, changeable, from trepein, to turn. See also *Pseudoplastic *Aberfan disaster *Rheopexy (antonym) *Kaye effect *polymer *Silly putty *Shear thinning *viscosity References *Reiner, M., and Scott Blair, Rheology terminology, in Rheology, Vol. 4 pp. 461, (New York: Achedemic Press, 1967) *Dam break wave of thixotropic fluid in Journal Hydraulic Engineering, Vol. 132, No. 3, pp. 280-293 --> bg:Тиксотропия de:Thixotropie en:Thixotropy eo:Tiksotropio fi:Tiksotropia fr:Thixotropie hu:Tixotrópia it:Tissotropia nl:Thixotropie nn:Tiksotropi no:Tiksotropi pl:Tiksotropia sv:Tixotropi uk:Тиксотропія Category:Continuum mechanics Category:Fluid dynamics Category:Non-Newtonian fluids Category:Soil mechanics Category:Soil physics Categoría:Mecánica de fluidos Categoría:barbotina